


These Tired Wings Are Falling

by Yoshi5138



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hunted, Hurt/Comfort, sons of garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi5138/pseuds/Yoshi5138
Summary: After witnessing the death of his best friends and uncle, Lloyd remains inside the base for the Resistance, training, and mulling over decisions he's made and will make.
Kudos: 12





	These Tired Wings Are Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what I think Lloyd's thoughts were after witnessing the Colossus crush the Bounty to pieces.
> 
> I know I write a lot of Ninjago stuff, but I will eventually write for other fandoms too.

“Come on!” Nya exclaimed. “Let’s train again.”

Lloyd reluctantly dragged himself to the center of the warehouse that he and the resistance were using as their base. His feet felt heavy and it was exhausting to just walk to where Nya was standing a few meters away from him.

The training didn’t go any better, either. He could tell that Nya was letting up slightly, but it didn’t improve his mood for the better. He kept getting knocked down onto the cold, metal floor, only to have Nya help him up and continue the spar. At one point, Lloyd managed to land a hit on Nya, but the victory was short lived, for she retaliated just as quickly and he was thrown back into a pillar.

He laid there, hurting, physically and emotionally. He wanted to cry, but he forced himself to stay strong. It was hard to do anything, especially after everything that’s happened. He missed his friends, his uncle, and felt awful for everyone that had suffered for him.

It was _horrible_. 

When Harumi pulled him back into the moving train, he’d tossed Wu towards the ninja, who were waiting on the Bounty. Lloyd thought that he would be safe with them, but he’d never been so wrong in his entire life, nor had he made such a terrible mistake.

He had been forced to watch his father's Colossus crush Destiny’s Bounty in its fists and was not able to do anything about it. Forced to watch his friends and uncle get crushed to death while Harumi taunted him, saying that it was what he deserved for letting others down.

\-------------

He didn’t get up, he could faintly hear the others calling for him, asking if he was alright. He was lost in his thoughts, something that happened too much due to recent events. _Harumi isn’t right_ , he thought. _And I can’t let her words get to me. I’ll avenge them, and I won’t let them die for nothing_.

Harumi…the girl that he had sought comfort in, the one he trusted and sworn to protect and…fallen for. She was someone who he could sympathize with, since he’d gone through with dealing with the loss of a parent as well. 

But everything they’d had, whatever it was, was nothing more than a ploy for her to gain his trust, so she could use him to retrieve the final Oni mask.

And it had worked. 

He believed everything she told him; all the lies and false promises, and was heartbroken when he learned of her true intentions. And even then, she still taunted him, used his feelings for her against him, his moral judgement…

Lloyd shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. He needed to focus on leading the resistance, so that his friends and uncle would be avenged. He didn’t need to waste precious time mulling over the past. Harumi has made her choice, and he was going to as well. The only difference was that he wouldn’t let the anger and bitterness get to him like it did her.

He looked up, hearing footsteps approaching, and met the worried yet determined gaze of Nya. She held out a hand to him.

“A ninja never quits!” Nya stated firmly. “Again!”

With determination and motivation, Lloyd accepted her hand and they started sparring once more.

\-------------

Sometimes Lloyd wondered what was going on in Harumi’s head. 

He knew that the reason for her bitterness and anger was because her parents were killed in the Great Devourer fiasco that happened quite a few years ago. But he believed that she didn’t have to do all this, make so many people suffer, just so she could get closure, if he could even call it that.

He knew that she’d been planning this for many years, maybe from the day her parents were killed, but for what? 

She wanted him to suffer like she had, and he did. She forced him to watch his friends die, just like how her parents died. But if her goal was to bring him to the breaking point, then he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of doing so. He’ll make sure his teammates didn’t die in vain, even if it was the last thing he does.

\-------------

He wondered that, if she was given the chance, would she change for the better? He knew from personal experience that as long as someone is given the opportunity and has the drive, they can change. 

He wanted to believe that this was the case with Harumi. He wanted to help her, just like his friends and uncle had helped him. 

The question that remained was whether or not she’ll accept the help.


End file.
